One of the key challenges in preparing wire and cable sheathing is to achieve a good balance between tensile properties, flame retardant performance and heat deformation. One particularly stringent specification is a balance of flame retardancy so as to pass the VW-1 test while at the same time maintaining a heat deformation ratio of less than (<) 50% at 150° C. (UL1581-2001). Some compositions have been identified that can meet this specification, but at a cost of other important properties. For example, cable sheathing made from a composition comprising a thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU), aluminum trihydrate (ATH) and resorcinol bis(diphenyl phosphate) (RDP) can meet this specification but it is expensive, has a high, e.g., greater than 1.4 g/cm3, density (ASTM D792) and a low, e.g., less than 0.76 GΩ·m, insulation resistance (UL62). Another cable sheathing that meets this specification is made from a composition comprising TPU, crosslinked ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) and a conventional flame retardant such as ATH, but this composition is relatively difficult to process. Of continuing interest to manufacturers of wire and cable sheathing are compositions, particularly halogen-free compositions, which afford a good balance of mechanical properties and flame retardancy with good processability.